Forever Love
by Kuro Rei-chan
Summary: Yukari dan Kageito adalah sepasang suami-istri. Tetapi, Yukari selalu bersikap kasar terhadap Kageito. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang membuat Yukari menyesali perbuatannya itu. Apa yang membuat Yukari menyesali perbuatannya itu?/ Bad Summary / Yukari x Kageito


**Rei : Yo Rei balik lagi~**

**Rie : Tak ada yang mengharapkan kedatanganmu!**

**Rei : Jahat sekali kau Rie-chan!**

**Rie : Memang kau akan membawakan fic tentang apa?**

**Rei : Rei akan membawakan fic yang berbeda jauh dari biasanya. Dan pairingnya juga sangattt berbeda..**

**Rie : Begitukah?**

**Rei : YAA! Udah, mulai, gak usah banyak cingcong..**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Rei. Rei haya meminjam karakternya saja.. Tapi cerita ini milik Rei.**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, ancur, typo berserakan, EYD tak benar, OOC, alur muter-muter, sulit dimengerti, pendek, one-shoot, dll.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst.**

**Pairing : Shion Kageito x Yuzuki Yukari.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna~**

**.**

**.**

Kageito dan Yukari adalah sepasang suami-istri. Kageito sangat mencintai Yukari, tetapi Yukari sangat membenci Kageito.

Kageito datang membawa makanan dan minuman kepada Yukari yang sedang tiduran di sofa. Kageito lalu menyuapi makanan itu.

"Yukari-chan, makanlah." ucap Kageito.

Yukari terbangun. Lalu berteriak, "Apaan sih? Aku tidak mau makan!"

Kageito yang melihat istrinya marah-marah itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Lalu dia menyodorkan sebuah minuman. Tetapi tetap saja Yukari menolaknya.

Saat itu, Kageito sedang merekam Yukari. Tetapi, Yukari marah-marah. Dia tidak ingin di rekam.

Malamnya, Yukari pun pergi ke tempat diskotik. Di sana ia bermabuk-mabukan bersama teman-temannya.

Lalu Yukari pulang ke rumahnya, ia tertidur di sofa. Kageito melihat itu lalu memakaikan selimut kepada Yukari. Tapi, tak beberapa lama, Yukari terbangun dan muntah tepat di baju Kageito. Kageito pun kaget, tapi berusaha tenang. Yukari pun tidur kembali.

Esoknya, Yukari terbangun. Lalu ia mendapati Kageito yang menggenggam tangannya sambil tertidur pulas. Lalu, Yukari mengelus-elus rambut Kageito sambil tersenyum.

Kageito sedang merekam semua peralatan di ruang dapur. Tiba-tiba, Yukari datang dengan pakaian yang mencolok untuk pergi ke diskotik lagi. Kageito memakaikannya rompi kepada Yukari, tetapi Yukari melepas rompi itu dan melemparnya ke wajah Kageito. Kemudian, Yukari langsung beranjak pergi.

Yukari sedang berjoget di diskotik. Tiba-tiba, ada satu teman yang mabuk menamparnya. Yukari pun langsung mendorongnya. Orang itu pun langsung mendorong Yukari. Semua orang yang berada di sana pun membantu untuk meleraikan Yukari dan orang itu.

Pulangnya, Kageito mencoba untuk mendandani Yukari. Yukari pun marah dan berteriak, "Kamu jangan dandani aku! Biarkan saja aku!" Kageito yang mendengar itu hanya bisa pasrah atas kelakuan Yukari.

Di saat tidur, Yukari dan Kageito pun tidur dengan bertolak belakang. Tiba-tiba, Kageito terbatuk-batuk. Lalu, Yukari yang mendengar itu langsung mengobah posisi tidurnya ke arah Kageito sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Kageito pun bangun dan beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke toilet.

Sesampainya di toilet, Kageito pun melihat bahwa ia batuk darah. Yukari pun melihat Kageito dengan tatapan khawatir.

Keesokan harinya, Yukari terbangun dan tidak mendapatkan Kageito yang tidur di sampingnya. Yukari pun terbangun dan mencari Kageito ke mana-mana, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Setelah menunggu Kageito selama berjam-jam, akhirnya Kageito pun datang dari luar rumahnya. Yukari pun melihat itu pun langsung berjalan ke arah Kageito.

"Kageito-kun! Kau ke mana saja sih!" bentak Yukari kepada Kageito.

Tetapi Kageito tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?!" bentak Yukari kepada Kageito dengan menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya.

Setelah ditanya oleh Yukari, tak beberapa lama, Kageito pun jatuh ke lantai. Yukari yang melihat itu langsung panik dan membawanya pergi ke rumah sakit.

Di rumah sakit, terlihatlah Kageito sedang terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit. Yukari pun melihat keadaan Kageito. Kageito yang mengetahui keberadaan Yukari langsung membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa melihat wajah Yukari.

Yukari pun mengelus-elus pundak Kageito. Tanpa diketahui Yukari, Kageito sedang menahan tangisnya. Tak beberapa lama, Yukari pun mencium Kageito yang masih menangis. Melihat Kageito yang menangis, Yukari pun ikut-ikutan menangis karena tak tahan melihat kondisi Kageito seperti ini. Yukari pun langsung memeluk Kageito.

.

.

.

.

.

Yukari membawa Kageito ke taman dengan menggunakan kursi roda.

"Hei, Yukari-chan, tamannya indah ya?" tanya Kageito kepada Yukari.

"Iya Kageito-kun, kau benar." ucap Yukari sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Yukari juga membacakan cerita untuk Kageito yang sekarang berada di kasur rumah sakit.

"Mau kubacakan cerita untukmu Kageito-kun?" tanya Yukari kepada Kageito.

"Tentu saja aku mau." ucap Kageito sambil tersenyum.

Lalu, Yukari mulai membacakan ceritanya.

.

.

.

.

Yukari juga menyuap Kageito saat makan.

"Buburnya enak tidak, Kageito-kun?" tanya Yukari.

"Um, meskipun buburnya polos, tetapi masih enak kok." ucap Kageito sambil tersenyum.

"Um, kau kenapa?" tanya Yukari sambil mengelus-elus pipi Kageito.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa kok Yukari-chan, jangan khawatir." ucap Kageito meyakinkan.

"Baiklah jika itu katamu." ucap Yukari.

.

.

.

.

.

Yukari lalu melihat rekaman video yang direkam Kageito. Isi rekaman itu adalah dirinya yang masih dingin dan judes terhadap Kageito. Yukari yang melihat itu hanya menangis. Menyesali perbuatan dulunya terhadap Kageito.

TRING! TRING!

_Handphone _Yukari berbunyi. Segera Yukari mengangkat telepon itu.

"Um, halo?" tanya Yukari.

_'Halo juga. Ini Yuzuki-san kan?' _tanya penelepon seberang.

"Um iya, ada apa dokter?" tanya Yukari kepada penelepon itu yang diketahui adalah dokter yang merawat Kageito.

_'Yuzuki-san, segera ke rumah sakit. Shion-san sekarang sedang kritis.' _ucap dokter itu. Yukari yag mendengarnya hanya kaget dan segera membereskan barang-barang untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya Yukari di rumah sakit, dia mencari-cari dokter itu. Tiba-tiba, dokter itu datang bersama suster yang akan membantu perawatan.

"Yuzuki-san, tunggulah di sini. Kami akan menangani Shion-san segera." ucap dokter itu lalu pergi ke ruang tempat Kageito berada. Yukari juga pergi ke ruang Kageito. Tapi hanya melihat dari luar saja.

Terlihat Kageito sedang batuk darah, lalu sedang menahan kesakitan. Dokter pun memberinya oksigen. Kageito sekarang masih menahan sakit yang sangat luar biasa sambil batuk darah. Lalu di alat pendeteksi tekanan denyut jantung Kageito, memasuki angka 0. Lalu tak beberapa lama, Kageito pun meninggal. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas.

Yukari yang melihat dari luar hanya _shock. _Ia menangis dengan sangat keras. Ia tidak terima kematian Kageito begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum mayat Kageito dibawa ke ruang mayat, Yukari pun datang ke tempatnya. Ia menangis dengan sangat kencang. Lalu Yukari membuka kain penutup tubuh Kageito. Yukari melihat wajah Kageito yang sekarang pucat. Tidak memancarkan senyuman apapun seperti dulu lagi.

Yukari pun menangis sambil memegangi wajah Kageito.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus meninggal Kageito?! Kenapa!?" teriak Yukari.

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu! Aku membutuhkanmu!"

"Maafkan aku karena dulu aku berbuat kasar padamu Kageito-kun.." ucap Yukari bergetar.

"Tapi mungkin sekarang aku tak bisa mendengar suaramu, melihat senyummu, dan lainnya yang kau berikan untukku." Yukari memeluk tubuh Kageito. Dia tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

Lalu, akhirnya Yukari hidup sendirian tanpa Kageito.

.

.

.

.

.

_**If anyone is kind enough to you, do not be rude to him. Therefore, you will regret later.**_

_**Love was certainly joy and sorrow. No love is forever happy.**_

.

.

.

.

.

-The End-

**Rei : Akhirnya selesai juga nih fic.**

**Rie : Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya agak pendek.**

**Rei : Pasti. Kuharap penutup yang terakhir dengan bahasa Inggris itu tidak salah ya. Karena Rei tidak terlalu bisa Bahasa Inggris.**

**Rie : Payah kau.**

**Rei : Eh, apa kau bilang!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Semua saran dan kritikan Rei terima dengan senang hati..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan nge-flame ya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review my story?**


End file.
